


Never too late

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*转文* 原作者：Chlotiel<br/>作者已授权</p><p>在这里感谢太太！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never too late

**Author's Note:**

> *转文* 原作者：Chlotiel  
> 作者已授权
> 
> 在这里感谢太太！

Never too late  
By Chlotiel

01  
“别在餐桌上喝这玩意儿，怪恶心的。”Shelley把面前的餐盘粗暴地挪到了另一边，仿佛Stan的杯子里装着的是某种馊腐的东西。

出乎意料的，Stan没有接茬。

“一大早就跟你弟弟吵架。”Sharon从煎锅上移开视线，“Shelley，如果你吃完了，就请你把盘子放进水槽，然后出门去工作。还有，Stan，喝慢一点。补充剂喝太快不容易吸收。”

 

Stan沉默地放下杯子，杯壁上没融化的粉末随着自重下坠，留下曲线围成的模糊三角。Sharon从身后递过来的盘子里有大半金黄色的炒蛋和三片培根。

“多吃点儿。我也……不是很清楚你们运动员需要些什么当早餐。”

 

Sharon局促地在围裙上搓搓手。Stan点了一下头，推开椅子，去冰箱里取了一小碗保鲜膜封好的花椰菜。别的也罢，这个确实是必须的。

 

他伸手去够靠近Shelley的盐罐。出乎意料，没有任何阻碍。直到他咀嚼完第一块儿青绿色的冰疙瘩。

 

“你怎么不出去玩儿啊，turd？”Shelley侧过脸问道。她三年前就摘下了牙套，稻草色的头发盘在脑后。跟Sharon一样，她也成了接待员。不过是讽刺的牙科诊所。

“没怎么出去。”

“我的意思是，叫上以前几个朋友啊。你在这边不是一直有几个玩儿的特别铁的哥们儿吗？那个胖得要命的…  
Cartman，还有个脏兮兮的小孩儿。啊，还有Broflovski律师家的那个，叫什么来着…”

 

Sharon轻轻咳嗽了一声，这个间隙，Shelley还是没想起那个名字。

 

“我吃完了。”  
Stan自己打破了沉寂。

 

不知道从什么开始，他开始被动的，甚至主动成为黑色羔羊。毫无顾忌地打破所有沉默和僵局，对，是用更尴尬的方式化解本来就难堪的局面。

“叫什么来着？”

他能听到身后Shelley对Sharon的问话，但他已经不在乎了。他不需要任何人的提醒，那个名字像是某种无名的小动物，冷不丁窜出来对他狠咬一口。

“你今天回来吃饭吗？”换鞋的时候，Sharon倚着门问

“不了。我晚上就走。”

“今天晚上......就走？”

Stan点点头。  
Sharon用食指揉着太阳穴，“你知道，你姐姐这个人的。她，她那么说也是无心。如果你因为她重提旧事不高兴，我代她向你道歉。她总是这样，没心没肺的。”

“谢了，妈。”Stan穿好鞋子直起身，“不要紧。就是，队里突然有点儿急事。回见。”

“不过，她有句话有点儿道理。你和以前的那些朋友，疏远的很厉害。而且，我也没看见你现在有什么知心朋友。其实，你难得回来，也可以去走动走动。”

“我会的。”

02  
其实和Stan联系最多的还是Eric。Stan知道他没读完高中，和自己一样也没念大学。他说这些不过是输家们设下的圈套。既然可以大把赚钱，又何必在意这些狗屁。Eric还和母亲住在一起，没有换所谓的大房子。但他说自己偶尔会载母亲出去兜风。他已经买了辆破车。

“喝吗？”

 

“好的，谢了。”Stan接过Eric递过来的啤酒。他比以前稍微瘦了一点儿，穿着松垮的旧T恤和长裤。

“你怎么跟个英国佬似的？前十八年我可从来没听过你这么礼貌。随便坐。”Eric指了指沙发。Stan习惯性坐在了靠左的位置。

“你的宝座。”Stan对着中间努努嘴。

Eric耸耸肩说：“得了吧。总坐在同一个位置，沙发里的弹簧会坏。说吧兄弟。你可是稀客。”

“别冤枉我，我中途没回来过，所以…”

“你有你的说辞，我有我的看法。”Eric挥了一下手，“等等，我接个电话。”

他从插袋里掏出手机，背过身接起来，半分钟不到，他自己掐断了电话。

“我不知道你还会说西班牙语。”

“总有一天要用上的。”Eric的表情带着点儿模糊的笑意，“一桩小事而已，小事。”

 

Stan喝了口酒问：“你妈呢？”

“那边房间里。年纪大了，情绪不太稳定。我考虑给她找个疗养院待着。”

但Stan知道他真的只是嘴上这么说而已。

“你们几个…”Eric伸出手对着面前的虚空点了点，“一个个狠心绝情。Kenny现在跟着我做点事情。对了，还有Butters，这个小可怜脑袋还是有点儿问题。天杀的，他当了公务员。政府公职人员，确实很适合他，因为他们都是群傻蛋不是吗。Token子承父业，真他妈的幸运，律师的儿子。”

“你知道我想问谁。”

“他去新泽西了。”

“普林斯顿？”

“对，普林斯顿。我都不知道这是一个单词。学校给他拉了横幅，不过我们都没在。”Eric瞥了他一眼，“从别人嘴里说出来让你感觉很好？我猜，你都知道。”

“大概听说了一些。”

Eric摇摇头，伸手拍了拍Stan的肩，“你们的事情我搞不懂，也懒得费神。但说真的，伙计，你觉得委屈，他也不会觉得好过。有话就说，现在没人在乎那个。我不在乎，Kenny不在乎，Butters不明白也不会在乎。至于别人，去他的。”

Stan没说话，他知道Eric的意思。

“我懂了。你在想他那边。Sheila那个老...”Eric猛然掐住了话头，“都是成年人了，他也不会是看不开的人。”

“谢谢你，Cartman。”

“我建议你改说英式英语，肯定跟你现在这身臭毛病很配。Kenny等会儿过来，大家一起吃个饭。反正你今晚就要走，后天有比赛对不对？我跟你赌10刀，他会穿那件橘子一样的外套。”

Stan很清楚，Eric这么做只是为了缓解气氛。是从什么时候开始，他们不会再相约去看电影和溜冰。Terrance and Philip已经成了过时的娱乐。没有人愿意去为Ass on Fire的续集付账。他们不需要再开外人看来人身攻击甚至种族歧视的玩笑。他们甚至可以心平气和地坐下来画地理作业要求的西印度群岛轮廓。什么都变了。

有人把这归咎于成长。没错，时间冷酷无耻地提示他们要前进，于是在某个截点他们真的就义无反顾地变成大人。Eric尝试抚平自己的创痛，也开始理解母亲的艰难。虽然他依旧愤世嫉俗。Kenny并没有富有但至少也不会像以往一样贫穷。他们还坚守在这个小镇，和大多数人一样，在这个几百平方公顷的范围里落入时间的圈套，生老病死。  
只有他，只有他和Kyle，没有烙印却自我驱逐。  
Stan觉得一切改变的元凶就是自己。他不会再陷入艾斯伯格综合征的折磨，也不会抑郁，只是觉得空落落的，万事可有可无罢了。

 

03  
八九岁时候的玩伴划分，似乎有比成年之后更加复杂的规则。自认为酷的孩子聚在一起，中产阶级家庭穿着得体黑亮皮鞋的同类乐于凑对，还有少部分极端暴力的，愿意付出一切代价探寻未知的危险分子。普通人是大多数，喜欢喜闻乐见的超级英雄漫画，背着家长看加拿大艺人的电影。体育课一起打球，手工课围着一张桌子锉一块儿铁皮而已。Stan已经忘记自己为什么会加入这个“小团体”。但他还能回忆起自己害羞的时候会严重呕吐，尤其是面对Wendy。多数人只会抱怨着退开，除了那个走过去给他递了一张纸巾的男孩儿。

“你还好吧，哥们儿？”他这么问。

Stan对他有印象。跟他是不是犹太人倒没什么关系，不过是非说不可的几句客套。Kyle，Kyle...他总不记得对方的姓氏，就像一组无规则的乱码。他记得后两排有个胖子总喜欢跟Kyle斗嘴。那个叫Eric的胖子最喜欢学Kyle举手的样子。其实Stan从来没有觉得对方稍微尖细的嗓音不好听。他觉得Eric不过是嫉妒Kyle在学业上的优势。毕竟学校的spelling bee上分给Eric的词是chair。

Kyle比同龄孩子更成熟，他不热心却擅长功课。对于其他事情，适度热情，适度理性。Stan觉得他最酷的地方可能是每次聚在他家时，他都能轻松解开自己父亲书房里那台台式电脑的密码。大家有时候一起看Terrence & Philip的访谈（没人的父母愿意让他们看少儿不宜的垃圾），有时候看点儿微微过界的东西。但说实话，他们都没什么兴趣。

 

Stan愿意承认，他跟Kyle的私交更好一些。如果说有些灵魂是天生契合，那他愿意承认自己和Kyle就是其中的一对。他们可以毫无压力地领会彼此的意思，虽然Stan自信而冲动，Kyle冷静沉稳，这并不影响他们一起的判断力。那年秋天，他们一起升入中学，不算太愉快的升学考试和大差不差的成绩。暑假永远天长日久，可以耗费在游泳池和电影院里。

 

那个时候还不算太热。Stan记得他提出的山地旅行得到了全票同意。因为听说山里的滑道非常刺激，男孩子们几乎卯足了劲凑齐了装备。结果这趟旅行成了煎熬，千篇一律的安全提示和并没有任何惊险可言的山道消磨光了所有人的耐性。Eric的暴饮暴食带来的恶果是从此再也没人喝得下激浪。临走前的晚上，Stan走出房间。空气凉爽湿润，夜色里树木的轮廓层叠。他听见背后的门被人推开，Kyle睡眼惺忪地倚在门边上。“睡不着？”他打着哈欠问。  
“有点儿闷气。”Stan转脸示意他可以一起靠在栏杆边，Kyle却没挪步子。

“听说高中很无聊。”

“我想也是。”Kyle耸耸肩，“Eric跟我说他想去做生意。挺适合他。你会继续待在这儿对吧？”

Stan笑了起来，“你呢？”

这个问题不需要任何答案。

Stan觉得Kyle今晚有些不同，但他说不清是哪里不同。也许这趟旅行太过劳累了，给他造成的不适感让每个人都变得温情脉脉的。

“我发现，你变了。”Kyle这么说。

你总知道我在想什么。Stan没有说出口，转而说风有些冷，不如赶快进屋暖和暖和。Kyle表示同意，一前一后离开路露台。Stan说不清楚这种感觉，他们都想说什么，最后还是转为沉默。

天气转冷，湖面结冰。Stan觉得自己忽然失去了跟班上那群“仇敌”针锋相对的兴致。也许，只是因为气候。和Kyle相处的时间以外多了一些，因为Eric和Kenny显然有他们的“创业计划”。再后来，和Kyle的相处也变了味儿。没错，Stan猛然意识到，他们开始互相逃避。

琢磨自己究竟哪里发生了改变是一件很愚蠢的事情，却始终在Stan心里盘桓不下。他觉得Kyle话里有话，唯一麻烦的，就是他不该也不能开口发问。

那天，Stan遇到了Wendy。Wendy出人意料的蜕变成更加出色的校园领袖。Stan很少见到她。虽然紧张到呕吐已经成为朋友之间一个永恒的笑话，他却有些默许这个模式的意思。直到那一天，他忽然意识到他再也不会对着Wendy呕吐。甚至是，他对Wendy再也没有任何感觉。  
电话那头的Kyle并没有那么惊讶，Stan听到的更多的是他轻细的呼吸和电流穿过话筒的杂音。

“我觉得我不太对劲，Kyle。你知道的，就是我好像不再是那个我了。”Stan顿了顿，“很奇怪不是吗？”

“我觉你很正常。”Kyle回答道，“放松点。”

“如果...Kyle，我是说如果。我，我不敢靠近你，是因为，我可能…对你有点儿意思？”

Stan的深呼吸并没有结束的时候，他听到对面带着电流杂音却异常清晰的句子。像是软绵绵的晨雪铺满了耳孔那样。

“其实，我觉得我也一样。”

04  
开学典礼上每个学生都被要求穿上正装。Randy破天荒的同意Sharon带着Stan订做了一套新的而不是穿自己传下来的那套古董。系上领结那一刻的感觉异常微妙，就好像，Stan看见倚在休息室立柜侧面的Kyle用细长的手指拨弄着自己的领口一样。他们对视了几秒，似乎都读懂了对方所想。于是他们逃了脱发的校长千篇一律的愚蠢演讲，在空教室里喝汽水，听Good Charlotte。  
其实他们还是忽近忽远，比朋友多很多，但依旧是混沌蒙昧的关系。在Kyle家里打Halo的时候，两个人斜靠在沙发上，前臂无意撞在一起的时候却没想过要分开。Stan伸手碰触过Kyle的脸，距离那么近，但他们很快笑作一团。  
Kyle把手机的前置摄像头打开，两个人比对着镜头和现实中的自己和对方。Kyle突然笑着说，看看，像不像礼服？  
Stan没有说话，轻轻抓住他举着手机的手腕把他的手放下。他没有等对方肯定或者拒绝就吻上了对方。Kyle的绿眼睛里有点儿犹疑，很快又有狡黠的得意。他们松开彼此，居然只觉得惊喜而且有趣。

我刚刚是不是看到了Craig？Kyle疑惑的问了一句，但他又被Stan拉到了身边。

那天下午放假。Stan在客厅里看着永远播不完的喜剧短片。Sharon回来的时候Stan和她打招呼，她只是神色复杂地避开了儿子，叫丈夫去楼上谈谈。Stan不会想到在自己房间里，母亲声泪俱下地问自己为什么要这么做。为什么一个每周都虔诚礼拜的家庭会出这样的事情。Stan沉默了，连一句多余的辩解也没有。

为什么连选择喜欢的人的权利都没有？他是指，就因为，他们同样都是男孩儿？

“告诉我，是他骗了你。”Sharon抓住Stan的肩膀拼命摇晃，“我们的儿子不会这样的对不对？一定是他！一定是那个肮脏的犹太人！”

Stan想要跟Kyle联系，但他被禁足在房间里。陪他去学校的Sharon一个劲儿地对所有人道歉，仿佛这真的是一个不可弥补的错误。Stan茫然地在人群中搜寻Kyle，直到他经过训导主任的办公室。门上的玻璃映出Kyle苍白的面孔。  
“你承认这种不当的行为吗？”

“我没有！”

“Marsh先生的父母表示，你单方面不正确的行为严重影响了他们的儿子。你愿意为自己的行为道歉吗？”

“我们是自愿的！”Kyle的母亲在他还没有说完这句话的时候给了他一记耳光。Stan的手死死握住门把，还没有推开，就被Sharon从门前拽走。

“你疯了吗？告诉我你是不是疯了！”

Stan几乎跪在Sharon面前，门被打开的时候他们彼此打了最后一个照面。Stan想要说什么的时候，Kyle已经别过了脸。两个母亲如同仇敌似的转开目光。

“转学手续已经办好了。你可以去收拾东西了，Broflovski先生。”

这是他们共同听到的最后一句话。

05  
Eric喝了不少，出乎意料的并不是那种满嘴胡话的醉酒。他比平时沉默许多，只有Stan发问，他才会回答。  
“其实，我去找过他。”Stan几乎是在自言自语，“太奇怪了，我不知道为什么会有这种勇气。我……几乎是背叛了他，但我居然有脸去见他。”

Kenny含糊地插了一句嘴，但这次，Stan真的没有听清。他只是继续道：“我没胆子真正走进去。只是绕着他上课的教室窗口走了一圈。那一小圈，走起来非常漫长。一方面我想看见他，想的几乎发疯。哪怕就一眼也好。我想知道他怎么样了。但我又害怕他会看见我。他会不会冲上来给我一拳？其实我也不怕，如果他肯，真的如果他肯揍我一顿，我心甘情愿地承受。我对不起他，我几乎毁了他……”  
“Stan，你忏悔给我听没什么用。”

“我只是...”

“如果，”Eric抬起头直视他，“我是说如果，你真的还希望和他在一起，你为什么不去找他？你可以跟他当面说清楚。这件事，你有错，你去承担，本身没有任何矛盾。难道你想找到Craig，揍他一顿，拍成视频上传Youtube就解气了吗？”

“我知道…我这样很蠢。”

“你现在变聪明点儿还来得及。”

“其实，后天我们队要去新泽西。”Stan吞吞吐吐，“而且是和普林斯顿大学队。”

回去收拾了东西，揣着车票去火车站的路上，Stan好像看到了那个时候选择离家的自己。Randy永远不会明白儿子选择当橄榄球运动员是被什么驱动的，Sharon也一样。他们只会想着，误入歧途的儿子被妥善安置，完美地拉上正轨。即使他放弃了学业，他还愿意尝试些他擅长的东西。最重要的是，他们没有把事情处理得很难看，可以说是在没有破坏掉任何原有的建筑上，直接废弃了这里，并且告诉自己永远不要想起。还有，那个让儿子闯祸的坏种已经被连根拔起，永远不会成为葡萄园里的荆棘。

只有Stan自己清楚，这种愚蠢的，懦弱的，甚至惹人发笑的逃避意味着什么。他永远吞咽自己种下的苦果不是吗？永远如此！

几个月后Craig因为暴力行为被学校劝退，Butters告诉Stan这个消息的时候，Stan也没有任何想法。他觉得这些事情发生与否早就和自己无关。他曾经像憎恨自己那样憎恨告密者，却最终发现，他可以无视告密者，却无法原谅自己。

起初，Stan也吃过不少苦。无论是体能还是天赋，他始终是个半吊子，现实的逃兵。直到自己可以控制好自己，参加比赛，热衷于训练，他才有胆子去看看那个被自己打乱过生活的人。当初的沉默，换来的大概只有陌路。

走之前他在Kyle的Facebook主页上留了言，删删减减，最后还剩下一句话：

后天有联谊赛，如果你想来看的话。

06  
上场之前，Sam问Stan紧不紧张。

“稍微有点儿。”Stan往看台的方向望过去。橙黑相间的观众席，相仿的帽子，看不清面目的人群。他不确定人群里有没有Kyle。

他想起以前，其实也没有多久之前，好像是刚刚发生过。那时候他还在校队玩橄榄球，看见Wendy还会忍不住呕吐，那个时候看台上为他加油的红色头发的男孩儿眼尖地冲他挥手。他身边的Eric会抱着热狗和超大杯的可乐抱怨炎热的天气。还有Kenny，Butters，甚至连他角儿没什么意思的Token。

可现在他一无所有。

Kyle凭什么要来看这场无关痛痒的比赛？Stan承认，他对Kyle的不信任源于Kyle对母亲和信仰的畏惧。他觉得Kyle会在这段感情上临阵倒戈，但最后率先投降的却是自己。当自己对Kyle背过身去的时候，他就知道一切都结束了。  
“瞧普林斯顿那帮小子们的德性！咱们打他们一个落花流水！”

场上呼声雷动，运动员们脱下外套扔向长凳。头盔里的回音嗡嗡作响，闷热，和让人恼火的潮湿感包裹头皮。  
“等等，Stan？Stan Marsh？！快，出来一下！”  
Stan回过身，队友们抱怨着给他让道。过道的另一头光线太过明亮，经理人身边还有一个人。

新泽西炎热的夏季，他穿非常朴素的T恤，红发下面是略显苍白的面孔。他瘦了，目光明亮。

时间停止了，声音也停止了。Stan挤过人群碰到了他的指尖，他们的右手交握，掌纹交叠。Stan紧紧裹在手套里汗津津的手和那只应该是干燥而清洁的手。

短短几秒，他们被打断。替补队员的队伍把Stan挤开，经理人大声嚷嚷，让Stan上场，不管什么事下场再说。

Stan几乎倒退着离开光源里的那个人，一步步退进了黑暗的走廊。不知道为什么，他觉得眼睛湿润温热。走道的尽头似乎站着那个十六岁的，畏畏缩缩的自己，和拼尽了全部勇气的他。为了他愿意反抗专横的父母，扫平一切不堪的、污秽的流言的那个男孩儿。

运动员的道路是自己选择的。跟擅长与否从来没有关系。Stan不想再见到学校，不想被羞辱和孤立。但这一刻，他知道他一直逃避的，其实是正视自己的经历。正视自己曾经认真的爱，然后伤害一个人。他不愿意面对曾经懦弱的自己。

他听到普林斯顿的校歌，听到自己队伍拉拉队的呐喊，以及被砸中的时候，头盔清脆的咔擦声。大量鲜血喷溅出来，刚开始是麻木，而后是钝痛。Stan觉得视线模糊，他张开嘴巴大口呼吸，因为每一次抽动鼻子，都有更多的鲜血涌出来，涌进嘴巴里的腥味儿。有不少人围上来。他没有倒地，他被架在两个人中间。

只有更多的，温热的血液。

除此之外，什么都没有。

他看见Kyle奔向他，被挡开了。教练说他此刻需要冰块，止血带和及时的治疗。但他觉得他只需要那个红头发男孩儿的谅解。被推上救护车的时候，他听见有人在身后说，“求求你们，带我一起去！受伤的是我最重要的人。”  
那只握住他沾着血迹的黏稠右手的手，一直都没有松开。直到全身麻醉起作用，他陷入黑暗的时刻，他还能感受到对方的掌心。

“我只是来看比赛的。”Kyle的手抄在兜里，“没想到。”

Stan说不出话来。他看着Kyle弯腰凝视自己的鼻尖。耳朵失去控制地发着烧。

“他们从你鼻子里抽出来快十厘米的绷带。原本止血的海绵条用完了。该死的庸医。”

手指轻轻碰了碰他的鼻尖。Stan瞪大了双眼

“你渴吗？”Kyle转身去拿桌上杯子里沾湿的纱布，“医生说最好不要喝水。稍微润润嘴唇就行。”

Stan抬手拽住了他。

“对不起。”他轻声说，“对不起。”

Kyle疑惑地皱起眉，耳朵靠近他的嘴唇，他又重新说了这个单词。

“没关系。”

“还能…我是说，还有可能重新开始吗？我再也不会犹豫，再也不会…对着你背过身去”Stan低声问。他需要一个答案。

番外  
“Eric，有你的信。”  
“如果是广告或者银行对账之类的替我丢掉吧，老妈。”  
“是明信片。你过来看一下。”  
Eric从母亲手中接过。“看来有人知道我还跟老妈住在一起。”  
“好像是联名呢。”母亲凑上去念道，“致Cartman，括号那个胖子。我们爬了胖子没法爬的山。你知道的，旅游纪念品……”  
“别读别读。”Eric侧身避开，把明信片揣进兜里。  
“你不胖，你只是骨架大...”  
“好了，妈。”  
母亲似乎又想起小时候安慰自己的话。Eric背过身回到房间，这才掏出了揉皱的薄薄卡片。  
来自 Stan Marsh，Kyle Broflovski  
他又认真地读了一遍寄信人的名字。


End file.
